


Remote Classes

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Your in-class classes are now remote thanks to the 'Rona.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194





	Remote Classes

You thought you were getting your life back together, you really thought you were on the right track. Not just for you, but for Brahms as well. He was getting better about walking around without his mask, he had accompanied you on grocery runs two whole times, and you were taking night classes at a local community college.

And then the ‘Rona hit. And then the quarantine. And then the two of you were stuck in the house, isolating yourselves all over again, only now it wasn’t Brahms’ fault.

So now here you were, quickly making it so that the Heelshire home had WIFI so you wouldn’t have to drop out of school. You sat in front of your computer, getting your mic ready and clicking into tonight’s ‘class.’ The teacher looked back at you, audio from all your classmates cutting in and out as their microphones picked up the sounds of them shuffling around.

Luckily, the way it was set up was so that the only one who needed a camera was the teacher, everyone else was just on their microphones. You muted yourself, groaning in frustration as all the other students continuously did not mute themselves, making it incredibly hard to focus on what the teacher was saying.

Brahms’ hands were suddenly on your shoulders, and they ran down your chest as he rested his chin on your shoulder in their stead.

“So this is class?” He asked.

“It’s not what class is actually like.” You grumbled, already in a bad mood from all the clicking and shuffling from the microphones. “I specifically took this class in person because I knew I wasn’t smart enough to teach it to myself.”

Brahms looked at your teacher, observing him as he spoke about accounting, the teacher’s dog beginning to bark in the background. “Is that the teacher you said looks like an actor?”

“Like Anthony Hopkins, yeah.” You mumbled, writing some vague notes in your notebook.

Brahms took off his mask, nuzzling his face in your neck. “Can he see us?”

“No, he can’t. We’re muted, so don’t worry, Brahmsy.” You reached up, playing with his hair. “I’m sorry I’ve been so grumpy, all of this just sucks, you know?”

“Why don’t you just ditch it? They’ll think you’re online, right?” Brahms kissed your jaw softly.

“I really can’t. I need to focus if I’m going to pass.” You said apologetically.

Brahms glanced up at you, kissing your neck again, his hands rising up your chest. You didn’t think anything of it until he pinched your nipples. 

Yelping, you tried to twist away from his hands to no avail. “Brahms!” 

He grinned up at you, rolling your nipples through your shirt, the fabric only making the action more erotic. “You’re not ditching if you’re in front of the computer.”

“Brahmsy, I really can’t do this right n-!” You moaned softly as Brahms wrapped his lips around your nipple through your shirt, gently licking it repeatedly as he continued pinching the other in his fingers.

He looked up at you, his eyes full of mischief as he gently pushed your chair away from the table, getting between your legs. Pulling up your shirt, he began lapping at your other nipple, chuckling softly at how you arched your back into his touch.

“You’re bad.” You said softly, tangling your fingers in his hair.

“I know.” Brahms grinned, pulling down your pants and rubbing your clit.

You bit your lip, tilting your head back as he rubbed you, his free hand and his mouth going back to pleasuring your nipples. His beard gently scratched at your skin, making you giggle softly through your moans.

Brahms slipped two fingers into you, curling them slightly as he thrust them in and out of you. He knew every part of you that you wanted touched, exactly how you liked to be pleasured, and he used that against you as you sat so obediently for him, becoming so wet that you dripped onto the chair.

“N-no fair!” You gasped, reaching down and rubbing your clit as he pushed his digits inside you. 

The sounds of your classmates having a discussion made it feel as though you were being watched, and you covered your mouth to cover your cries as you came on Brahms’ fingers.

Brahms slipped his fingers out of you, licking them. “I love your taste.”

“You’re the worst.” You giggled, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, even though you knew no one could hear you.

Brahms stood, pulling you off the chair. “I don’t mind being the worst if I can still make you feel good.” He gently pushed you over the back of your chair, positioning himself between your legs. He unzipped his pants, pushing himself into you.

“Brahms!” You gasped, looking back at him, a playful smirk on your lips. “I have to pay attention.”

He started thrusting roughly, quickly shutting down your fake ‘good student’ routine. He grabbed your hips, moving you back into him roughly, small grunts escaping him as he fucked you.

“You’re so wet.” He purred, reaching around and rubbing your clit as he moved.

You cried out, bucking your hips back into his, moving with him so you could fuck each other harder. 

Brahms smirked slightly, getting a wicked idea in his head as the sounds of your class overshadowed the sound of skin on skin. He moved his hand from your clit, reaching out and unmuting your microphone.

Your eyes widened and you covered your mouth, realizing what he had done. You stilled, trying to keep the chair from creaking underneath you as Brahms continued thrusting. You reached out to mute yourself again, but Brahms grabbed your wrist, pulling it behind you and holding it there, doing the same to the other one.

You turned your head, glaring at him, but he just gave you a sweet smile back as he felt you get tighter around him. 

The danger made you more sensitive as you tried your best to muffle your moans, tried to keep the sex quiet, but your body only craved more. You felt a pressure building inside you, you knew you were going to cum soon. It felt as though you were having sex somewhere you weren’t supposed to. Like you could get caught at any moment. Though embarrassment was shooting through you, you were getting off on it.

Brahms felt you nearing your end, and he let your wrist go, covering your mouth with his hand as you stiffened against him, your body shaking as you came, your moans muffled behind his fingers.

Brahms bit your shoulder to keep himself silent as he came as well, your climax causing his. You bit your lip to keep from whimpering, pressing the mute button while you still could.

When you were positive your class couldn’t hear you, you turned, glaring Brahms down. “I’ll get you for that.”

Brahms chuckled, pulling you into his arms. “That’s fair. I love you.” He added, thinking that would keep him out of trouble.

“I freaking hate you.” Your face was still flushed from the sex and the embarrassment, but you had a smile on your face as you pulled your clothes back on. “Let me finish class in peace.”

“I’ll be good.” Brahms saw your disbelieving look. “I will!”

You chuckled, shaking your head and sitting back in your seat, trying to catch up to what your class was doing.


End file.
